


Don't Interupt!

by Giraffelover_12



Series: My Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry in class and the teacher yells at them for talking and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Interupt!

**Author's Note:**

> 2016!punk!Harry, 2010!pastel!Louis. Hope you like it.

Most teachers try to keep Louis and Harry out of the same class, because the class and the teacher get distracted.

"Babe, we're going to be late." Louis exclaimed, Harry was walking behind him kissing his neck. "Fine, fine. Let's get you to class smarty pants."

When they got to class the teacher just groaned. " Good to see you too Marvin." Harry snarked back to the teacher. "I was hoping you skipped today." "Couldn't leave my petal, here with you today." Harry said as he stared at Louis. "Whatever, Just take your seats."

As Louis walked passed Harry's desk, Harry pulls Louis by his waist into his lap. "Harry!" Louis whisper shouts at him. " "Calm down babe, Just wanna hold you." Harry says but Louis can see through his lie but didn't move anyway.

Louis started to take notes of what was on the board, but Harry wanted all of Louis' attention, so he started to kiss down Louis' neck. Louis let out a breathy whimper. "Harry stop it." Louis quietly whined.

"why would I do that? I love yo much babe." Harry said as he started to lick and suck down his neck. Louis just turned around and started to kiss Harry heatedly.

At that moment everyone in class turned around and watched them kiss, then the teacher turned around and looked at them. "Alright that's enough. I'm sick of both of you in this class. Louis find a seat that's not I Harry's lap and don't interrupt my class again, unless you want to go to the office!" He yelled.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this at school and it took me two weeks to finish, I know it's short but I think it's fine the way it is. I'm having fun writing drabbles so please leave prompts below or on my [tumblr](http://livelove-sjones.tumblr.com/)


End file.
